


Eddie’s Got A New Daddy

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Smut and Angst, richie is eddies step dad, this was a crack fic but now it’s serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Sonia Kaspbrak has a surprise, she’s remarried! Too bad Eddie finds his new stepdad attractive with no way to have him.





	Eddie’s Got A New Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is in college and Richie isn’t much older than him!! Just a disclaimer!!

All his life, Eddie has been living with his mother. Sonia Kaspbrak has been alone without a husband since Frank Kaspbrak died of cancer. Eddie never really questioned his mother giving him so much medicine, she told him at a young age that his father died. He understood that she was scared for him to have every illness, but he didn’t. He stood up to his mother at the age of thirteen and told her to chill out. He didn’t say those exact words in a nice way, but he wanted to stop being treated like a baby. 

He met his first boyfriend, Bill Denbrough, freshman year of highschool. Bill had a really bad stutter(which Eddie learned was from his little brother getting murdered in a car crash and Bill blaming himself) and Eddie was super anxious. They started as friends before Eddie realized he felt differently for his friend. He didn’t understand it at the moment, but when Bill kissed him, he decided that he liked him. When he thinks back on it, he thinks about how he never liked girls. He got kissed by a girl named Greta, but he never felt anything for her. Not like he did when Bill kissed him. 

After a month of dating Bill, Eddie lost his virginity to him. Bill was soft and sweet and Eddie loved it, he really did, but he needed to be fucked hard after a while. He brought it up to Bill and got dominated perfectly that same night. 

A few months later, Bill and Eddie both realized they didn’t love each other in the way they loved fucking, but felt nothing, so they broke it off. They slept together a few times after that, but then Bill met a couple with the names Mike and Stan, who he ended up getting with. They both helped Bill lose his stutter almost completely and Eddie has never been happier for his friend. 

Eddie felt happy that Bill found someone to love, but he wished he had someone to take care of him. Throughout high school, Eddie never really found anyone to love, but he slept with some people. He’s happy it never got back to his mom with how he was. He graduated with straight A’s and got into a nice college. 

Eddie is now in his second year of college and still single. A surprise to him was how many gay people there were. He got fucked a lot, just like he is now. His face is pressed into the pillow of this random guy’s bed. He turns his head and pants out, letting out a loud moan. The guy behind him, who he doesn’t remember the name of, grunts and tenses up. Eddie feels warmth a little inside him, knowing the guy came into the condom. He rolls his eyes as the guy rolls off of him and passes out. Eddie scoffs. 

“Asshole.” He mumbles and stands up, his boner gone now. Eddie pulls his clothes back on, searching for his phone. Once he finds it, he sees a missed call from his mother. He sighs, knowing he’ll have to make up an excuse. He can’t straight up tell his mother he was getting fucked. Well, he could, but he’s gonna save the lecture. He glances back at the guy before scoffing at the snores and leaves. 

After Eddie makes it back to his room, his eyes widen as he sees Bill on the couch with his two lovers. 

“Jesus fuck, Bill. I thought you said he would be out.” Stan hisses slightly, moving so the covers are over the three of them. Mike waves over at Eddie.

“Hello, Eddie!” Mike smiles widely at him, covering himself with a pillow. Eddie smiles slightly and sighs. 

“I’m gonna call my mom. Sorry to interrupt.” Eddie mumbles and walks to his room, kicking off his shoes after he gets in. He neatly lines them up on the wall and picks up his phone as it drops out of his hand. He sighs and swipes on his phone, calling his mother. It rings three or four times before someone answers.

“Hello?” Someone answers, their voice deep. Eddie’s eyebrows scrunch up, that doesn’t sound like his mother. 

“I-Is my mother there? It’s Eddie.” He says, his mind going to the worst. What if she died? She was very heavy the last time Eddie saw her. His thoughts of his mother are cut off as he hears the guy shouting away from the phone. It’s quiet for a moment before Eddie hears his mother’s voice. 

“Eddie-bear! Sweetie! Are you coming home for Spring Break?” His mother’s loud voice says through the phone, making Eddie cringe. He sighs. 

“Yes, Ma. I’m coming home.” He says and rolls his eyes as his mother squeals. 

“Great! You can meet Richard!” She says excitedly, Eddie hearing another voice in the background. Richard? Who the fu--

“Oh Eddie! I have to go! I’ll see you in a week.” His mother says happily before hanging up. He stands in shock. His mother met someone? Who wants her?! Eddie shakes his head and sighs softly. Wow, his mother can get someone that stays, but he can’t. 

Eddie shakes his head and starts to strip off his clothes, He walks over to his dresser and pulls out some pajamas. He slips them on and pulls back the blanket on his bed, crawling under it. He lays back and stares at the ceiling, think of the “Richard” his mom wants him to meet. Is he nice? Is he an asshole? Is he treating his mother right? His thoughts lure him to sleep.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
Eddie wakes up the next day to the smell of bacon and he smiles. It must be Stan since Mike went to work and Bill has class later with Eddie and has no idea how to cook. Eddie throws off the blankets and starts to make his way to the kitchen. He hears some plates hitting together and smiles, opening the door. His smile drops as he sees Stan behind Bill, thrusting into him, as Bill makes some food. 

“What the fuck?!” Eddie shouts, making the two boys tense. He hears Stan moan as Bill tenses, making Bill’s face flush. 

“E-Eh-Eddie!” Bill says, his face as red as his pajama pants pooled at his ankles. Eddie shakes his head and starts to back out. 

“Fuck it. I’ll leave you two. I’m gonna get McDonalds. Don’t burn the house down.” Eddie grabs his keys as he steps out of the house, closing the door. 

“Every morning.” He mumbles to himself as he walks down the street to walk to McDonalds. He orders his usual breakfast with some tea before he goes to take a seat. He checks his phone and notices a text from a random number. His eyebrows scrunch up and he unlocks his phone. 

‘Hello baby. Can’t wait to see you again. Last night was fun;)’ The message says and he automatically knows who it is. He scoffs and blocks the number. The asshole finished and then slept. Why would Eddie text him back? 

Eddie quietly eats, scrolling through his phone. He gets a text from his mother and sighs. He clicks on her name and reads quietly. 

‘I’ll be gone for a few days after you get here, Eddie-bear. My job asked me to make a trip out of the state for a meeting.’ She texts, making Eddie’s face scrunch up. So, he’ll be alone with the guy trying to replace his father. Great. 

Eddie stands up and throws away his breakfast, suddenly not hungry, and starts walking back towards his apartment. He opens the door and hears groans from Bill’s room. He rolls his eyes again. He wishes he could fuck someone every day without worrying about them having a disease before each time. He goes up to his room with a scowl on his face and starts to get ready for classes. 

After an hour, Eddie is ready and walking downstairs. He notices Bill in fresh clothes and looking to be showered. Bill smiles at Eddie, a slight limp in his step. 

“You ready, Eddie?” Bill asks and Eddie hears Stan snort out a laugh from the living room. 

“Ready, Eddie.” Stan mumbles, laughing a little more. Eddie smiles and shakes his head. 

“Yeah, Bill. Let’s go. I’m ready to get this week over with.” Eddie mumbles, thinking back to his mother’s new boyfriend….husband? He doesn’t know.   
\--------------------------------  
Eddie and Bill drive back from the school, Eddie seeming a little quiet. Bill glances at Eddie as he drives and frowns, looking back at the road. 

“You okay, Eds?” Bill asks and Eddie nods, sighing as he looks out the window. 

“Yeah. My mom just got a new boyfriend, or he’s been here, I don’t know. I’m meeting him for spring break.” Eddie mumbles, making Bill smile sympathetically at him.

“You’ll m-make it, Eddie. One week with your m-mom and stepdad and then you’ll be b-buh-back to me and Stan with M-Mike.” Bill teases and Eddie giggles. He really does love all three of them minus the sex. 

“Maybe I’ll just stay there.” Eddie teases back and Bill laughs loudly, pulling up into the apartment garage. They both get out and walk into the house. 

“Stan! We’re home!” They hear a small crash after Eddie shouts that and Bill rushes up. Eddie walks after him and chokes on a laugh as he sees Stan tangled in the blankets. Stan shoots him a look and struggles a little with the blankets by his feet. 

“Are you going to help me or just stand there like idiots?” Stan snaps, making Bill sigh and walk over, untangling his boyfriend from the blankets. Stan smiles and kisses Bill’s hand softly, making Eddie roll his eyes. Bill laughs as he notices Eddie’s reaction. 

“Unless you wanna watch, you better leave.” Stan mumbles as he starts kissing at Bill’s neck. Eddie throws his hands up and walks out, hearing a moan as he closes the door to Bill’s room. God, why are his roommates such horn dogs.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Toothbrush?” 

“Check.” 

“Condoms?” 

“Che--Shut up, Stan!” Eddie snaps, his face heating up as Stan laughs loudly. He grips his sides and leans into Bill, who has a small smile on his face as he holds Stan lightly. Eddie calms down a little and sighs, rubbing his head, moving the hair that fell in his face. 

“Alright. Stop torturing the poor boy. It’s his last morning here.” Mike says, walking into the room. Eddie smiles at him, silently thanking him for stopping them. Eddie folds his last shirt before shorts are thrown at him. He glances at them as they drop to the floor and his eyes widen as he sees his old red shorts he used to wear. He looks up to see Bill grinning at him and he groans. 

"Fuck you, Bill." Eddie grumbles before he stuffs it in his bag, ignoring Bill's laugh. "I hope you choke on a dick while I'm gone." Bill laughs louder as Eddie angrily closes his suitcase. All four boys head downstairs to drive Eddie to the airport.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The flight to Derry from New York is short and Eddie is thankful for it. He absolutely hates planes. He always has ever since he was a little kid. The only trips he was on were to see family members who were better than his own mother. She was always horrible for him; he was happy to leave her. 

Eddie makes his way from the baggage claim and looks around as he goes down the crowded escalator. He notices two people with the name "Eddie Kaspbrak" on a sign. He gets confused as he notices it's a man and woman he doesn't even know. He wants up to them with a smile on his face, still confused. 

"Hello, I'm Eddie. Did my mother send you?" Eddie asks, looking at the woman, who smiles back at him. 

"Oh no! Richie sent us. I'm Beverly---you can call me Bev---and that is Ben." The woman points at the man beside her. Eddie nods and looks over both of them. Beverly is a beautiful woman who had red curly hair and was dressed in beautiful flowery shorts and a matching crop top. Ben was a buff, pudgy man that was at least almost Mike's height and dressed in a nice dress shirt with dress pants. He's like a mix of Mike and Stan. Bill would love him. 

"We're going to drive you to the mansion and Richie or your mother should be there to answer the door." Ben explains, his voice deep. Mansion? His mother lives in a mansion. Who the hell is Richie? Eddie doesn't respond with anything but a nod and follows them out to a shiny, silver car. Eddie looks in shock as he gets in, noticing how spacious it is. 

The jet lag hits him hard and Eddie falls asleep before being shaken awake later as he's set down on a bed. He groggily looks up at the man who was carrying him and is shocked as he sees it isn't Ben. The man in front of him has, what he assumes, long curly hair that sits in a man bun. He is wearing a black suit with an ugly orange undershirt; Eddie's nose crinkles at the sight as he looks back up at the man, who is staring at him with a small smile. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Eddie finds himself asking, the smile dropping from the man's face. 

"Language!" The man barks out, shocking Eddie a little. Eddie feels a shiver go down his spine at the sound of the man's yell. 

'Not now," Eddie thinks, but can't help himself. The man is very attractive. Eddie controls it and rolls his eyes.

“Sorry, whom the fuck are you?” The man in front of him has a stare down with him before he grins. 

“I’m Richard. But you can call me Richie.” The man, Richie, holds out his hand. This hottie is married to his mother?! What the hell?! Eddie reaches out and shakes his hand, feeling a little hot as he realizes Richie’s hand almost engulfed his as they did. What the fuck. 

“Anyways. This is my bedroom, which you’ll be staying in while I sleep on the couch in the family room up here. The bathroom is across the hall. Your mother’s is downstairs along with the weight room. My office is down this hall;the last door to the right. Kitchen is downstairs when you walk in the house. Any questions?” Richie asks, explaining what he can to Eddie of where everything is. Eddie looks up warily at Richie. 

“Why do you and my mother sleep alone?” He asks, watching as Richie shrugs his shoulders. 

“I get tired after working in my office, don’t want to make it down to the bedroom downstairs.” Richie simply says after shrugging. Eddie looks up at Richie, wondering what his mother sees in Richie. Might just be the money. 

“What do you work as?” Eddie asks him. Richie looks back at him and grins. 

“Sex hotline.” Richie says before cackling, making Eddie roll his eyes. Yep, it’s definitely the money. “Just kidding, Eds. I save the sex for your mom.” 

Eddie swears he almost puked, screeching a little as he covers his ears. “I don’t want to hear about you and my mother!” At his screams, he hears footsteps and looks to see his mother, a skinnier version of his mother, staring at him worriedly. 

“Oh Eddie! Are you okay?” She asks, rushing over to him and checking over him. He stares at her in shock as he nods his head. Richie scoffs in the background. 

“Don’t worry, So. He was just meeting me.” Sonia turns around and stands with her hands at her hips, giving Richie a stern look. 

“I thought you promised to not be vulgar to my baby boy.” She turns back to Eddie and hugs him tightly. Eddie hugs her back and hears Richie giggle. 

“He’s hardly a baby boy, honey. Maybe he’s everyone’s baby boy.” Sonia glares at him, a grin coming on her face. 

“No jokes about my boy, Richard. I’m keeping my eye on you.” She kisses Eddie’s head before walking by Richie, who grins after her. 

“Who the hell was that?” Eddie asks, his eyes wide. “That was not my Mother!” Richie looks over at him with a huge grin, shaking his head. 

“She’s chilled out a little since I met her. Kinda talked some sense into her. She’s getting better.” Richie says with a little fondness, a small smile on his face. “She’s a great person to live with.” 

Eddie zones out, a little disappointed that he blocked out his mother when she was getting better. He thought she was lying just to get him back. 

“Hey hey. Why are you crying?” Richie asks, a little worried and panicked now. Eddie wipes at his face, not noticing. He smiles weakly. 

“I just kinda cut her off. Thought she was lyin’ about getting better.” Eddie whispers, his bottom lip trembling and Richie walks over sitting next to him. He rubs Eddie’s back, a small frown on his face. Richie sighs. 

“I just thought to help her. I kinda noticed how she was. It took a while, but I learned to help her. We got married, she got better. She wanted me to meet you.” Eddie smiles softly, silently thanking Richie. He remembered one memory about how happy she was when his actual father was alive. She deserves Richie. Richie leans in and hugs Eddie, making a warmness spread around Eddie's stomach. Richie is so warm; what the hell. Richie pulls away and clears his throat as he shifts away from Eddie. 

"Well, I should get to work. It'll be nice for this week. It was nice meeting you, Eds." The nickname slips out and Eddie scrunches up his nose, hating it a little, but also feeling warmth spreading in his stomach. 

“Don’t call me that...” He mumbles, a smile growing on his face. Maybe his mother remarrying isn’t too bad.


End file.
